


Missionaries Need Not Apply

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to be adventurous in bed. Smut without plot, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missionaries Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> One more for The M Project, to celebrate all the lovely promo pictures we were treated to in the last day.

"Danny, darling, can you please try to remember to put the seat down? I am getting tired of having a wet ass from falling in the toilet." Mindy emerged from the bathroom in her sleep clothes, which nowadays pretty much consisted of whatever she stole from Danny. Tonight, it was an old tee shirt, his new gym shorts, and the slouchy socks that caught Danny's eye. 

"Mindy, my sweet, can you quit leaving socks in the sheets? The cleaning service just throws everything in the wash and your red ones turned the new set pink." He unsnapped his reading glasses and closed his book, setting them both on his nightstand. 

"That's so not my fault. I can't sleep with cold feet." She crawled into the bed and plumped the pillows up. 

"You can't sleep with warm feet, either, apparently. Just please try to remember to take them out? And I'll be more careful with the seat."

"Yes, mother." Mindy sighed, tossing and turning to try to get comfortable. "Who knew living together would be so difficult?" 

"You did. I did. We knew exactly what we were getting into." Danny leaned over and gave her a kiss, one hand casually settling on her waist. "There are some... fringe benefits... to putting up with each other." 

"I see your point... Ow!" As Mindy turned to lean into him, a twinge of pain wracked her shoulder into her neck. She pulled away and rolled her shoulder back and forth. 

"You okay?" Danny frowned. 

"That delivery this morning was a bear. I pulled a muscle or something." She grimaced as she spoke. 

"Lie down and let me try to rub it out."

"Oh Danny, don't ever stop." Mindy sighed. 

"Stop what?"

"Giving me opportunities to say 'that's what she said.'"

Danny grinned as she rolled onto her belly. He reached for her shoulder, but her shirt was too loose and bunched up to let him work his fingers into her muscles. He tugged it up and she slipped it over her head, exposing the smooth, tawny skin on her back. Kneeling and straddling her hips, he leaned forward and worked on on her neck and shoulders, gently kneading until he found a tightly knotted area to work on. 

"Oh yeah, Danny, right there." Mindy moaned, arching slightly into him. He tried to ignore the little grunts and sighs she was making as he pressed his fingers hard against her flesh, but they were entirely too sexual sounding for his body to not respond. 

"Hey, buddy, are you growing a third arm there?" Mindy mumbled, her mouth half muffled by the pillow. Danny answered her with a little thrust, his semi erect package nestled up against her ass. The resulting moan made him a little harder. 

"Shoulder feeling better?" He whispered.

"Mmmm hmmm..." She answered while pushing her ass back against him. "Feels so good..." 

Danny ran his lips along the back of her neck as his hands moved from her shoulders to slip under her, cupping her breasts and skimming up to her hardening nipples. He ground his hips against her and she started to turn over. 

"No. Stay like this." He murmured against her heated skin. Moving his lips further down her back, he pulled his hands out from under her and slid them to the waistband of her shorts. He eased them down, his lips skimming over a rounded cheek, and unable to resist, he took a gentle bite. She squeaked and he laughed, giving the other cheek a light slap, causing Mindy to giggle in response. 

As he slipped the shorts to her knees, Mindy came up slightly, picking each knee up so he could pull them off. Before she could settle back down, Danny grabbed her thighs, pushing them apart while forcing her ass up higher. He lightly kissed the inside of each thigh as he moved closer between them, inhaling the warm, musky scent of her arousal. 

She was up on her elbows, quivering in anticipation, panting his name. He slid his tongue into her before sliding it down to lick her clit with strong hard strokes and she whimpered, causing him to increase the intensity of his movements. He eased back before she went over the edge, tonguing her folds and lapping at her warm wet opening, tasting her sweet tangy flavor. He paused for a moment and then, holding her open a little wider, slid his tongue further north to the tight knot of her ass. 

"Danny!" Mindy shrieked, knocked out of her haze by the surprising sensation. She whipped her head around to look at him with a startled smile. "What are you doing!?"

He gazed back at her and grinned. "You like that?" He asked, not waiting for a reply before pressing his tongue back against her, making small hard movements. 

"I don't know..." Mindy hung her head down, clenching a little. "I don't hate it. But... uh... how about you fuck me instead?"

Danny grinned. "Don't mind if I do." He knelt behind her, taking himself in his hand and rubbing the glans along her swollen flesh, teasing her clit. Mindy grunted in frustration. Biting his lip, Danny slid himself inside her warm wetness, agonizingly slowly, making shallow thrusts. She pushed back hard against him, her soft ass and thighs bouncing against him as he sunk in deep. 

"Oh god, Danny. So... fucking... good..." She moaned as he grasped her hips tight, in time to the slapping sound of their bodies hitting together. Danny slowed down to prolong himself, running his hands over her ass cheeks. He slipped a thumb down into Mindy's wetness and pressed it gently against her asshole, coaxing the tightness to relax as he pushed in. She reflexively pushed back. 

"Danny. What the fuck!" She panted, clenching around him. 

"Hey, you might not hate it..."

"Okay, I have fingers too, Danny. Just keep that in mind..."

Danny chuckled, easing his thumb out as he thrust his cock deeper inside her wet warm pussy. "You may have fingers but you don't have this..." He slipped almost all the way out before driving his thick cock back in with a hard thrust.

"Top drawer of my nightstand, Danny. I can and I will."

"Okay, okay, relax." He leaned over to kiss her neck and pumped himself into her more rapidly, with long deep strokes. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. But you did say you wanted to be adventurous..."

"I meant different positions, not different holes... oh... fuck fuck fuck Danny..." Mindy chanted as Danny slipped a hand beneath her belly, rubbing her in time to his thrusts. She arched her back, and fisted her hands in the sheets, as his nimble fingers circled her clit and brought her to release. As she climaxed, the spasms clenching around Danny's cock pushed him over the edge and he gripped her hips again for purchase as he pumped into her. 

Danny slipped out and crawled up the mattress to collapse next to Mindy, who was still panting as she recovered, crease lines on her cheek from being shoved against the pillow. 

"Holy shit, Danny. Where did that come from?" She murmured. 

"Like I said, adventurous. We've never tried that..."

"I've never tried that with anyone, Danny. Sorry. That's not part of my repertoire." She rolled onto her side to look up at him. 

"It's okay. We don't have to... but you know, my birthday is coming..." Danny grinned wickedly, reaching to fondle her ass. 

"I got you a watch, Danny. You can try fucking that if you want." Mindy smirked. 

Danny laughed, leaning in to kiss her, squeezing a cheek lightly. 

"I did kinda like that slap thing you did, though..." She whispered. 

Danny raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Really..."


End file.
